


[Podfic] Fuck You and Your Can Opener Privilege

by sisi_rambles



Category: Fail_Fandomanon RPF
Genre: Canadian Shack, Cults, F/F, Humor, Metafiction, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: When two nonnies find themselves in a wasteland of frozen threads, they must survive not only the dangers of the wilderness, but their own foibles and flaws. Also, dememe is down.





	[Podfic] Fuck You and Your Can Opener Privilege

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fuck You and Your Can Opener Privilege](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845112) by [Kaesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesa/pseuds/Kaesa). 



Length: 00:25:24

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/FFA/Fuck%20You%20and%20Your%20Can%20Opener%20Privilege.mp3) (23 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/FFA/Fuck%20You%20and%20Your%20Can%20Opener%20Privilege.m4b) (11 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
